


Shine Too Bright

by kimaasd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bullying, Cheating, Closeted Character, Cyber Bullying, Fame, Football Player Liam Payne, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Forced Outing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Model Harry, Model Zayn, Mpreg, Non-Famous Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Sex, celebrity harrasment, harry has both parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaasd/pseuds/kimaasd
Summary: In the spotlight is said to be the best place you can be, cameras pointed your way and people screaming your name. It's the place most people thrive to be, giving up everything to be there.But is it really all its made to be?Harry is an 18 year old model who has just hit it big for his ability to model both feminine and masculine clothing. Everyone wants him in their clothing or in front of their camera lens.Louis is a 27 year old soccer player for Manchester United, although multiple teams want him to play for them. He's a fan favourite for more than just his sports skills.They are parts of completely different worlds, but when their paths cross their fires burn brightly.But you know what they say about fire, someone always gets burned.WARNINGS• age difference (10 years)• celebrity related bullying and gossip• feminine & masculine harry
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

hi babies!

this is my new story and i'm really excited for you all to read it! i haven't decided when the first chapter will be posted yet, but i had to lost this preface before hand.

a few warnings.

some of the contest may be triggering for some people whether it is intended or not but I will be warning about some of them below, and will probably continue to add them as I go along before new chapters are posted in order to warn ahead of time.

in saying that, every chapter that i feels has content that may be triggering, will have a warning at the beginning so you can choose whether or not you want to read it.

some possible triggering content includes:

• age difference.

the age difference is not large, and everybody is of age and over 18.

• bullying and online bullying.

online bullying will be prevalent in this story in the sense of celebrity hate and magazine opinions.

•homophobic and transphobic language.

as you know, not everybody is as accepting as they should be. the language will mostly be directed towards the main couple, in a sense of hate towards celebrities.

the transphobic language (if added) will be directed to a character who is not transgender but rather dresses in a feminine manner whilst being male.

• forced outing.

people should be allowed to out themselves when they choose to, but in the celebrity spotlight this is not always possible.

• depression and anxiety.

being in the spotlight can be very stressful and mentally challenging. some of the characters may go through depression or anxiety episodes.

• male pregnancy.

in this au, males have the ability to become pregnant just like a woman and it is a common occurence. males who have the ability to become pregnant know from the moment of birth and it is marked on their birth certificate. some males have both male and female genitals, but even if they just have male they can get pregnant.

harry has both genitals.

not every male can become pregnant.

• recreational drug use.

drug use happens often in the celebrity scene, and will be prevalent in some chapters of this story.

• cheating

the cheating in this story is in regards to a character who is in the closet and having a ‘beard’ cheating on them with someone they are actually romantically interested in.

if you find any of this content to be triggering to you,

other information.

written below will be some extra information alluding to the story that may not be triggering but need to be understood in order for this story to make sense.

• story placement.

this story is mostly written in Manchester and other places in England but will be explained if otherwise.

• info on harry.

harry is male and identifies as male, but dresses in both feminine and masculine clothing depending on how he feels of the jobs he is working. he leans more towards feminine fashion.

harry is male, but able to get pregnant, a common occurrence for men in the au this story is written in, as explained above. harry has both genitals.

• more info to be added later.

obviously tell me if you find content to be triggering that hasn't been marked above and i will add it for future readers, and i apologise in advance if you are triggered by any untagged content.

i'm really excited for you all to be able to read this story, i've been working very hard day and night to make this story the best it can be so please stay with me if the updates are few and far between.

i love you all, and i hope you all are looking forward to this story as much as i am!

-kim xo


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, long time no post. So a few people may be a bit confused reading this chapter because it has already been posted before.
> 
> The reason i’m reuploading it is because i decided to edit it so that it is in third person because for some reason i originally wrote it in first person and i just didn’t like the flow.
> 
> So i will be editing and reuploading when I get around to it.
> 
> \- kim xo

Never did he ever think he would be here. He'd always dreamed, always wished, but he never thought it would be a reality.

Never did Harry think, when he and Niall moved into their crummy apartment in Manchester, that he'd be in this position.

It's crazy to think that only a month or two ago Harry was barely known, getting small time shoots and barely getting paid.

Then everything changed, like the flick of a switch, when he got noticed by a GUCCI representative who decided Harry was a perfect fit for their upcoming collection.

The very day after the official GUCCI instagram page followed him, his world imploded.

Harry couldn't use his phone because of all the notifications that continued to pop up, his phone was unusable until he took out the sim card and got a new one.

Because Harry's account was so small, he had both his email and phone number in the bio for business reasons, which clearly did not work in his favor when people found it.

Harry had started the day on just over 7 thousand followers and ended it on nearly 7 million. And it's only continued to rise as the days passed, now up to just over 24 million.

Harry also had to make a new email, not being able to see or read any of his actual mail through the thousands of emails he recieved from random 'fans'.

Honestly to start out Harry was a bit overwhelmed, he spent the whole day hidden away in his apartment with Niall.

Niall is his roommate, and also the guy who was helping him find gigs and get to them safely; his best friend and his manager. Niall has been there from the very start, was even with Harry when he went to the meeting with GUCCI, trying to make sure he wasn't being scammed.

He's also the one who went out and bought Harry a new sim card and gave him back all my contacts once everything exploded.

Today Harry has another shoot, this one for a new line of menswear that will come out next month.

Nialls voice finally brings Harry from his slumber at around 4am. It is an all day shoot and it was an hour long drive to even get to the set in the first place.

"Niall, you know I love you, but if you dont caffenate me now I may stab you." Harry groans as he is pulled to a sitting position.

"Don't even start on me styles, i've been awake the past half hour getting our shit together so we can leave on time," Niall complains back, but shoves a mug into Harrys hand none the less.

"Thank you," Harry whispers as he takes large gulps from the cup.

He hear Niall muttering about his ungrateful ass as he leaves the room, continuing to bang loudly around the house to ensure Harry doesn't slip back into sleep.

When he finishes the mug, he forces his body to get up to put it in the sink.

"Get ready kiddo, we gotta go soon!" Niall exclaims as he comes up behind Harry and shakes him by the shoulders.

"Niall! I'm 18 now, you cant call me kiddo anymore!" Harry whines as he wiggles in an attempt to escape Nialls grip, wandering to the other side of the kitchen. "Plus! You're only 4 years older than me!"

Harry leaves the kitchen with those parting words, making it back to his room quickly.

Once inside, he finds a pair of sweats and a hoodie to put on once he's finished showering. The journey will be long so he may as well be comfortable.

After that, Harry leaves for the hall cupboard where he grabs a towel and takes it with him to the bathroom.

After a quick shower to wash his hair, he quickly goes through his skincare routine.

15 minutes later he's left the bathroom and headed for his bedroom to get changed and grab his things for the trip.

Harry grabs his laptop and phone, and takes it with him to the lounge where Niall is sitting and waiting for him.

He picks up his bag and slips his laptop into it before checking for his headphones and other random essentials.

"Ready to go?" Niall asks as he moves to his feet and grabs his own bag. Harry nods his agreement and follow Niall to the front door, slipping his feet into some runners before they leave.

They follow the halls down to the elevator where they go straight down to the garage. They've both already discussed finding a new apartment or house with more security, it's only so long before people find their run down apartment and try to get in.

Niall had to quit his job when everything happened, people found his instagram through Harrys and connected the dots and found where he worked.

Since then, Harry has been paying him to be his manager until Niall can find something new to do.

Niall gets into the drivers seat whilst Harry gets into the passengers, clicking his seatbelt before turning on the seat heater and getting comfortable.

Once Harry gets into a good position, he pulls out his laptop and open up his emails.

"I just got an email from a representative at Yves Saint Laurant, they want me to do a shoot for them next Wednesday at 3pm," Harry reads to Niall after scanning the first email.

Niall is silent for a second before speaking, "You have a shoot with Chanel next wednesday, ask if you can move it back a day to thursday."

Harry hums in agreement before typing up his reply. After hitting send he goes through the process a few more times, reading different emails from different places to Niall and typing what he is told to.

After answering all his emails, Harry pulls out his diary and writes in all the new shoots in their consecutive dates to remember for later. The places and rearranged dates will be added later when they've been fully agreed upon.

Closing his diary and laptop, he puts them both back into his bag before grabbing his phone and checking it.

First he goes through instagram, checking all his tags and likes, and replying to a few nice comments.

That was another thing to get used to, seeing all the comments and all the different opinions people have on Harry and the things he posts.

Harrys face pulls into a pout when he sees a few rude comments in a row.

Harry can hear Niall berating him for reading the comments without having even looked away from the toad. Niall seems to have this sixth sense of knowing when Harry is sad from reading mean comments.

Harry closes instagram quickly and checks through a couple different apps before looking at his text messages.

There's only a few, two from Harrys mum asking about when he be home next, one from his sister about a birthday party she wants him to come to.

After answering them, Harry puts down his phone and spend some time talking to Niall before settling down to sleep again.

Niall wakes him up just over an hour later, "Hey we'll be there in 15 and you need to be awake so your puffiness can settle."

Harry blinks his eyes open and feels a smile bloom on his face when Niall turns into a drive through and buys two large iced coffees.

Harry sips silently at his drink as the two of them listen to the news on the radio.

Harry can feel his eyes widen slightly at the next news story.

"Star player Liam Payne of Manchester United and fashion model Zayn Malik have been caught up in dating rumors after being pictured together on saturday night."

"The couple were seen cozying up and getting dinner at a fancy restaurant before leaving together and heading back the the models lavish house."

"Wow, didn't see that couple coming," Harry mutters as the broadcaster continues to speak about where they were caught and what they were doing.

"I'm surprised you even know who Liam is, you never watch the soccer!" Niall states when they stop at a red light.

"Besides, it's probably bullshit; everyone knows that the two of them are best friends,"

"Yeah that's true." Harry agrees, flicking a piece of hair out of his eyes. "And I barely know who he is, but I remember seeing a picture of him on the news the other day because of some accident so.."

It's nearly 5:30 when they pull up at the location where the shoot is being done. It's still dark out, and Harry nearly falls into a ditch on the way to the door, but manages to make it in one piece.

He almost feels blinded when he enters the bright space, eyes having adjusted to the dark night sky. Luckily he doesn’t have to see much as he gets pulled to a chair by the makeup artists, Niall blabbing away as he goes.

By 6:15, Harry is in the dressing area having suits thrown at him left and right; the stylists unable to decide which pieces they want to shoot in first.

By 6:45 he is finally dressed in the first outfit and standing in the designated area that they want to photograph in.

The shoot passes in a blur, a mess of movement and changed clothes as Harry goes back and forth from set to the changing area.

Harry goes through a dozen or two outfits, mixing and matching pieces at will if they can't decide what to do with them.

By the time they’ve finished the shoot, it's nearly 7pm and Harry still hasn’t had a chance to speak to Niall or the representative.

When Harry finally gets to change back into his sweats and hoodie, he sighs in relief. After exiting the changing area, he makes his way to the waiting area where he finds Niall waiting.

"Hey Haz, I have news for you!" Niall greets when he notices Harry approaching. He ushers Harry out of the building before he even has a chance to sit down, and once again the sky is beginning to darken.

When Harry finally gets to sit down in the car, he can't help the groan that his tired body lets out when it finally gets a chance to relax.

"Now I know that you don't usually like to do last minute bookings, and that tomorrow is meant to be your day off, but Gina just told me about an opportunity for tomorrow." Niall says without pause.

"It's a similar shoot to today, and will be here but it wont be a solo shoot; it'll be with.. wait for it... Zayn Malik!" He tells Harry with his voice getting progressively more excited.

Nialls giant crush on Zayn Malik has been ever present since around 3 years ago when Zayn first joined the industry.

Harry groans at his words. As incredible of an opportunity as this is, it means another long day and short night. Not that Harry is unappreciative of his job, he loves it to pieces.

But tomorrow was supposed to be his first proper day off in nearly a month, weekends included.

"What time do we need to be here?" Harry asks as he turns his head to face his friend.

Niall almost squeals in excitement at the words. As if he could deny his best friend the chance to meet his celebrity crush JUST for a sleep in.

This is going to be a looong week.


End file.
